1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When editing a moving image, a user has to search for and specify a captured scene (or a captured shot) of interest to be reproduced or clipped. The user views the fast-reproduced moving image and specifies a recorded area corresponding to the captured scene of interest in the moving image. It is difficult, however, to specify a recorded area of a long-duration moving image to be edited.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-13479 discloses a technique for automatically specifying a recording area corresponding to starting and ending points of a specific capturing operation, such as panning, tilting and zooming, implemented on a recording device. With the disclosed method, editing efficiency is improved since a recorded area of a moving image can be specified easily.